Marry you
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para crack and roll. Ron/Luna. Post DH. ¿Por qué no nos casamos? —dice Luna de la nada, con ese aire de ensueño que la caracteriza. Ron no sabe que responder, salvo quedarse en blanco.


**Para: **La comunidad de crack and roll y previamente posteado en mi cuenta de livejournal, en respuesta a un reto del mismo nombre basado en una canción.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, this fanfic is not made for profit and nor want any. All the characters belong to JK only the story is mine.

* * *

**Marry you**

Hogwarts se supera a sí misma esa noche, piensa Luna, encaramada dócilmente sobre un árbol, al tiempo que contempla con ojos soñadores al astro al cual debe su nombre, tan brillante que casi opaca la luz proveniente del castillo. Hogwarts se supera a sí misma esa noche llena de algarabía, de felicidad, se supera con un banquete magnífico, la unidad de las casas y las risas surcando el aire, cual orquesta un poco desafinada, pero no por ello menos placentera.

La guerra sin duda la ha marcado, pero parece lejana en pos de su nueva vida. Parece lejana y sus cicatrices no son tan profundas, parecen simples tajos hechos sin querer y se dice que ya sanarán, todo sanará, todo se olvidará. Es por eso y únicamente por eso que puede disfrutar del ambiente, de las luciérnagas pavoneándose a su alrededor, de la fiesta que ni los prefectos pueden detener y que llega a sus oídos desde todas direcciones, en honor a que el castillo ha sido reconstruido y ahora todos, junto con muchos más nuevos alumnos, pueden seguir forjando sus sueños. Nada puede romper esa burbuja, nisiquiera Ron, sentado a su lado con cara agria, tan ácida que un limón palidecería a su lado.

Era obvio, piensa ella, mirando de soslayo a la figura que lo acompaña, oda a la melancolía de muchos escritores. Era obvio que Harry y Hermione terminarían juntos, lo supo desde siempre, desde esos imperfectos días en su quinto año, desde sus desplantes en el sexto año y la historia de sus aventuras juntos. Era obvio, pero aún así a Ron le duele. Y la chica se estruja el cerebro tratando de encontrar una solución, práctica, rápida e indolora, como una buena bofetada.

—Ronald —su voz rompe la quietud de ensueño en la que están sumidos y en la distancia casi le parece ver acercarse a una figura de poblada melena que viene a pedir disculpas llorando—. ¿Piensas estar así todo el día?

El pelirrojo se enciende ante tales palabras, porque hieren su ya de por sí lastimado orgullo y por un momento, su rostro se iguala al color de su cabello, encendido y tan brillante como la luna llena.

—¿¡Y cómo quieres que esté! ¡Me han dado calabazas! ¡Harry y Hermione! —se pone de pie de un brinco, tratando de amedrentar aunque sea un poco a su interlocutora, como si ésta pudiera pagar de alguna manera el daño sufrido; no obstante, la joven permanece serena y parpadea con sorpresa, esperando el momento en el cual su respiración se normalice y pueda hablar civilizadamente con él.

Tras varios segundos de abrir la boca como un pez fuera del agua, rumiando palabras malsonantes e hirientes, Ron se desploma contra la suave hierba, derrotado, simulando a un títere que ha perdido sus hilos. No tiene sentido pelear con ella, así como no lo tuvo pelear con Hermione o Harry, no lo tiene porque todo es verdad, es necesario e impasible. Nada cambiará aún si grita, maldice y patalea, el mundo no funciona de esa manera. Ellos no funcionan de esa manera, no después de que él mismo los orilló a ello, los empujó a estar juntos dentro de una tienda de campaña durante meses, obviando el resultado.

—Era obvio —dice Luna cuando el silencio vuelve a imperar, su voz parece el de un hada dispuesta a contarle un cuento, uno que no quisiera escuchar—. Siempre creí que Hermione sentía algo por Harry, no sé, lo veía de una manera... No podría describirlo, es como cuando tienes un torposoplo en la cabeza, así se debe de sentir.

—No me digas cosas que ya sé. Mejor dame una solución —es un poco cobarde seguir espetándole cosas, pero si tanto quiere hablar con él y en aras de que su escasa paciencia comienza a agotarse, lo mejor que podría hacer en esos momentos sería darle una solución. Un obliviate, una bofetada, un torposoplo, algo. Algo que lo ayude a sacarse el estigma de la cabeza, que aligere su pesada alma.

Luna parece pensarlo con calma, de nuevo sumida en el brillo atrayente de la luna, se le ocurren mil ideas, mil soluciones, pero sabe que lo más simple es siempre lo mejor. Así que en un ínfimo parpadeo, casi evocando lo que una desaparición puede hacer, se pone enfrente de él y baja el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, del mismo color que los suyos. La respuesta es simple...

—¿Por qué no nos casamos? —lo dice muy enserio, su voz no vacila ni un segundo, ni pierde el tiempo desviando los ojos como lo haría una niña enamorada. No lo es, nunca lo ha sido, es una de esas cualidades fascinantes que tanto le desesperan en ocasiones y ésa, precisamente, es una de ellas.

—¡Claro, casémonos, tengamos tres hijos y seamos felices para siempre! —su risa se vuelve de maniático, rompe la quietud en los jardines como si fuera un cristal, pero no se sobrepone a las risas que provienen del edificio a lo lejos—. ¿Lo dices en serio, Luna? Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

—Por supuesto que no es fácil, pero ¿no es lo mismo que tratas de hacer, al querer olvidar de golpe? —en eso tiene razón y queda desarmado ante su semblante siempre compuesto, a veces preferiría que le gritara en lugar de quedarse ahí, pálida como una muñeca que siempre sabe que decir.

—Tienes razón —admite Ron, negando con la cabeza como si de ésa manera pudiera sacudirse los malos pensamientos que tiene en la mente, teñidos de rencor, un poco de resentimiento y dolor—. Debería de estar feliz por Hermione, debería felicitar a Harry (aunque primero debo darle un puñetazo en nombre de Ginny) y luego, ya se verá...

La rubia ni desmiente ni dice nada. Pareciera que la conversación ha perdido todo interés para ella o bien, que considera no se puede agregar nada más. Le gusta eso, debe admitirlo, el silencio, la quietud. Por eso no está con todos los demás celebrando, por eso puede esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, oír de otros lo sucedido, imaginarse las caras llenas de alegría y expectación. Pero no entiende por qué Ron sigue ahí, quizás también le gusta la quietud. Quizás sólo quiere un poco de compañía. No importa, de cualquier modo, si así se siente a gusto.

—Quizás si deberíamos casarnos —acota después de un largo rato el muchacho, mismo que casi la hace pensar que ha salido de un sueño demasiado abrumador lleno de los colores y sonidos de la noche—. Yo te gusto, ¿verdad? —para ser una persona con poca perspectiva, Ron acaba de descubrir algo, oculto en pequeños gestos. O quizás... quizás nunca estuvo oculto, pero él no lo quiso ver.

Por primera vez en la noche la risa de su acompañante llega a escucharse, parece cantarina, similar al repicar de unas campanas. Luna asiente y sigue riendo, como si le hubieran contado un chiste divertidísimo, como la vez en que oyó que Crabbe parecía un babuino. Sólo pasado un rato dejan de agitarse sus hombros y recupera el aliento con una grande inhalación.

—No me parece gracioso —tajante y con el tono que ocupa un padre para regañar a sus hijos traviesos, Ron cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. Si algo le ha enseñado la guerra es que hay cosas que no se toman a la ligera y enterarse de eso le da conciencia de que, por muy raro que sea, también debe de respetar ese tema.

—A mí sí —contradice la mujer, comenzando a dar vueltas como si pensara que con eso todo indicio de risa se esfumaría con el viento—. No me río de que me gustes. Me río porque lo has descubierto en el momento más extraño, ¡como en una película o algo así! Claro que, mi padre siempre dice que las películas tienen mensajes subliminales que...

Ron apenas y le hace caso a las palabras que cruzan el aire, danzando como dulces notas que a nadie le importa escuchar. El tema de las películas le ha recordado algo y piensa con un poco de incredulidad que lo que está a punto de hacer corresponde a una de ellas. Probablemente sí tiene a un torposoplo en la cabeza, eso o el dolor lo ha cegado.

Toma por los brazos a la muchacha, que sigue hablando aparentemente abstraída de los franceses y sus mensajes subliminales en la Torre Eiffel y el Arco del Triunfo; se acerca peligrosamente a su rostro, captando por primera vez la atención de esos ojos saltones, azules como el mar, que lo miran sin parpadear, como siempre, con gran interés. Ronald. Siempre lo ha llamado así. Pensó que era pura burla, algo raro. Él en cambio, la llamaba Lunática. ¿Y no es acaso el lunático él? Apenas un segundo antes de pensarlo se detiene súbitamente y todo ambiente similar al de una película sosa y cursi se esfuma con el viento. Él no está hecho para esas cosas, por mucho que un libro le haya enseñado que es la mejor manera de conquistar. No está hecho para admirar y reverenciar la belleza, por muy natural o falsa que sea. No es así.

Así pues, se separa de ella como si nada hubiera sucedido y la muchacha no hace amago de detenerlo. Encuentra la situación un poco divertida, pero sabe que no debe reírse, que acaba de pasar algo bastante importante, por la manera en la que su compañero arruga la frente.

—Entonces... ¿quieres que nos casemos? —pareciera que los silencios son normales entre ellos, símbolos y estandartes de los arremolinados pensamientos que cruzan sus mentes. Ron no está del todo seguro de lo que acaba de decir, pese a que se siente como algo correcto.

—Quizás después —asiente Luna con solemnidad, como si fuera una promesa mucho más fuerte que cualquier juramento inquebrantable—. ¿Sabes? Siempre he querido ir a cazar snorckacks, conocer nuevas especies, ya sabes, viajar, tener aventuras, si es que se le puede llamar de esa manera.

Para el pelirrojo esa parece una buena opción y coincide bastante con su sueño de ser auror y viajar, aunque de manera diferente a estar encerrado en una tienda de campaña sin comida y muchos nervios. Asiente al igual que ella, pactando algo en secreto que ninguno de los dos puede precisar con seguridad.

Quizás después. Suena bien_, lógico._ Quizás después de muchos años, muchas aventuras y de conocerse mejor. Pero por ahora, es sólo una promesa de intentarlo a su manera, claro.

**_FIN._**


End file.
